The Byronic Prince of Dragonstone
by Sabersonic
Summary: He was not the Prince That Was Promised, his song is not of Ice and Fire, but the Demon Emperor will be the best hope the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros will have against what lies beyond the Wall and deep within the Land of Always Winter. -Hiatus-
1. Saṃsāra Accord

**The Byronic Prince of Dragonstone**

This little story worm started after I read a crossover story by one Xlerons on a very similar subject, a worm that festered until it matured after watching The Saga of Tanya the Evil into what is presented before you.

Unfortunately, this'll probably be the only chapter for this story for a long while since I have other fanfiction projects still in production and it would only be proper if I finished those before I even think about this tale. Still, it's something to ponder in the meanwhile.

And before we being, let's get the legal portion over and done with.

 **Disclaimer** **:** This is a non-profit fan rendition of intellectual property owned by George R.R. Martin, HBO, Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, and Bandai Enter- Oh, no, wait, it's Funimation right now. Either way, please support the official release whenever possible.

 **Move One: Saṃsāra Accord**

The heir apparent of the Iron Throne, offspring of Robert Baratheon and Cercei Lannister, had succumbed to fever. All the labor and knowledge of the maesters at the royal couple's disposal were not enough to ward off the Stranger from their infant son. Not even the desperate cries and sullen tears of the golden locked mother could reverse the final fate of the child, whom still clawed against the air towards the remains as the father held her back. He could only steel himself for the inevitable funeral as the servant took the babe away.

Only for her path to be blocked by a mysterious, elderich being both light and shadow, flame and smoke, wreathed in alien feelers. It was then did the servants, maesters, and both the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms found that the nursery was replaced with a stark void, as if it were but the twilight of creation. These mere mortals could only fathom the events that played out before them.

"So this is where I am to be reborn?" A voice echoed beside the unknown presence, as all eyes laid upon a youth that was but a handful of years younger than when Robert Baratheon I had taken the Iron Throne from the Mad King Aerys Targaryen II the year prior. He wore regalia of white and gold, stained by blood from a mortal wound to the chest, black of hair, and most striking were deep amethyst eyes. Eyes that were not too out of place of those that descended from the Targaryen line. Though few questioned as to if he were but boy or girl due to how beautiful he stood despite the lithe frame and the voice.

" **Yes.** " The force of nature boomed in such intensity that none of the Westerosi witnesses could stand, and could only stare in awe at the thin-framed youth who stood as if he were but immune to such sheer force of a simple vocal gesture. " **In your previous life, you have claimed to destroy worlds and create them anew. In this life, you will be essential for the war to come.** "

"And if I do this, you will ensure that the Zero Requiem-" The youth began to inquire.

" **Battle the Others, and your old world will know lasting peace. Defeat the Others, and that peace will be eternal.** " The being interrupted. " **That will be our contract, Lelouch vi Britannia. For those you have left behind, it will be wise to keep true our accord.** "

The youth, Lelouch vi Britannia, scanned the void as if it were not a void, but the actual world. "I have faced worst odds with more limited resources; still it will be an interesting challenge. Though I doubt that the local deities of this world would like it if I had my Geass to-"

" **Your Geass will mutate into a new power, a new advantage that will aid you against the Others in the war to come. You are not the Prince That Was Promised, but you are this world's best chance at survival, at victory. True victory.** " The unknown deity corrected. Its feelers then extended into empty space and wreathed against each other until they pulled away to reveal an arming sword forged in Valyrian Steel of ancient design, the hilt in the shape of a stylized bird in flight. " **This will be your greatest weapon in the war to come against the Others, master it well.** "

"If I must." Lelouch vi Britannia sighed in slight annoyance as he held aloft the arming sword, though with great difficulty.

" **Intelligence and experience in your past life, you are divinely gifted.** " The elderich presence noted. " **You need not worry in such areas, though now you have a lifetime to forge your physical strength you deny yourself in your past life.** "

"Well considering the technological development level of this world, I don't have much choice." Lelouch vi Britannia noted as he released the blessed arming sword, which allowed it to float aloft mystically. It was then did he notice the deceased infant in the arms of the Red Keep servant. "My new body?"

" **Yes, the child's mortal journey in this world is at an end. I will send his spirit to another world, another time, and you will take his place and begin your new mortal journey. To ready yourself in the war to come against the Others.** "

Then Lelouch vi Britannia turned to face Robert and Cersei. "I'll take it that you'll be my parents as well?"

"A-aye…" Robert answered unsurely.

Lelouch vi Britannia paused and pondered for a great many moments. Finally, he spoke "Well, I have to say that this is a significant improvement over last time." He then turned back to the dead babe in the servant's arms. "And my name?"

"Steffon of House Baratheon." Robert answered. "Me father's name."

Lelouch vi Britannia simply shrugged. "That'll be one more thing to get used to, I guess." And he touched the infant, a blinding light engulfed both he and the baby.

Once it faded, the westerosi witnesses had found themselves returned to the Red Keep nursery and the once dead infant now fussed and cried in the servant's arms. Cercei, without thought or reason, rushed towards the baby and took him into her arms with Robert only a moment behind. The child soon calmed enough into coos as his eyes revealed the same amethyst irises of the youth they had met but a moment ago in the not-dream of the void.

Grand Master Pycelle, once he had recovered from the uncanny stupor, approached the king and queen. "A miracle not unlike the Age of Heroes, my lord. Even if it comes before ill tidings of the future of the realm."

"Aye, I'll make him a great warrior worthy of the Age of Heroes." Robert boasted, as he picked up the Valyrian Arming Sword. "So great that the Others'll quiver by the mere mention of him!"

"…Lulu…" Cercei's words drew the attention of both the Grand Maester and the King. "It has such a lovely tone."

"Now don't be so confounded, woman!" Robert warned. "You'll just confuse the boy!"

"I'm sure he'll be intelligent enough to know the difference." Cercei countered.

Steffon of House Baratheon, the reincarnation of Lelouch vi Britannia, could only wonder what would be in store for this world and how he'll make it better for and after the war that is to come with the Others.

* * *

And that'll be it for the foreseeable future. Yes, Lelouch will have his memories of when he was both Zero and the Demon Emperor of Britannia along with his characteristic intelligence, though I doubt that he'll like the training regimen his new father'll put him through to get him ready. As for what his new power will be? Well, I haven't really gotten anything concrete, but it'll be something that'll be of great effect against the Whitewalkers and their undead hordes.

And I can only imagine the kind of hell Lelouch'll do to Joffrey. Purple Wedding got nothin' on what will have in mind.

Flames and brutally honest reviews are not necessary, I already have a feeling that this isn't the best representative of the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fandom nor the execution, but it's my first so naturally it's gonna be bad.


	2. Palingenesis Reunion

Yeah, yeah, I did say that the last chapter would probably be the only one, but this one just wormed its way as well. I figured that I'd whet the appetite of those curious enough about this brainfart of mine, or at least get the creative juices flowing for those aspiring fanfiction writers to make their own interpretation of it.

Anyway, let's go into the reviews or at least those that have something for me to reply to and discuss in public.

 **CrowKrowCrow** – Not too sure if you got my PM but I'll reiterate what I said earlier in it. Yes, I was rather pressed for time due to new carpeting and I wanted to at least get this story idea published before I had to disconnect the computer from the internet and be down for much of the day, all the while the idea was fresh in my mind. I'll have to admit, I could have written it better but to err is human I guess. Still appreciate that you thought that it was solid enough of an introduction to this crazy idea of mine.

As for the subject of Joffrey (seriously, someone needs to make a YouTube video of Tyrion slapping him to the tune of Caramelldansen. It'll be SO therapeutic), well at the moment I'm kind of split in the repercussions of what had occurred in the previous chapter. Currently I have two scenarios in mind; one, Joffrey being more mild than in canon but still unhinged with Lelouch/Steffon being the same kind of brother he was to Nunnally. Two, due to Robert hogging all of Lelouch/Steffon's childhood and basically spending more father-son time than with the other children, he's still an arrogant jerk-off due to Cercei dotting on him but doesn't have such a hard claim to the Iron Throne unless "drastic measures" are used which would arguably, more or less, spark off a conflict similar to the War of Five Kings.

 **thunder18** – Again, not too sure if you got my PM but I'll just post this up in pubic. Thanks for leaving a review, which was a bit more constructive compared to the one that one AngryLelouchFan that was less then helpful.

And look! You got your wish! Just don't expect any more anytime soon. Muses are, apparently, case workers.

 **whitekitsune1857** – Thanks for the words of encouragement, but unfortunately it might be a while before I get back to this one again. Granted I got a few ideas but a good chunk of them are probably of the "Bad" variety.

 **Writer Nightpen** – You're welcome, but there are plenty of other CG/GOT crossovers such as "A Throne's Shadow" by Xlerons to which I place full credit in inspiring this particular fanfic brain fart of mine. Though for some odd reason, one of the very first I read isn't available. If I recall correctly, this Lelouch was the R2 just after that Geass Directorate raid where he joined forces with Robb and basically had set up Roose Bolton as a traitor due to his geass and Ramsay Snow basically used it as an excuse to rebel against Robb. Sad too, would have liked where that one had gone.

And well, here's chapter two though it's little more than a tease.

 **Andrews31** – Thanks for thinking that this has potential, but as the subject that you and Guest had said about the circumstances to Lelouch's reincarnation, I'm just gonna have to say no on that front.

Not that there isn't any merit to the idea, but does it not seem too predictable if events proceeded as in both Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire canon? Heck, I've already invalidated the cause of the War of Five Kings simply because Steffon/Lelouch, as Robert's trueborn prince and heir, is legally the next in line to be king of the Seven Kingdoms. Granted, Korrd and I have discussed this in length via PMs and I'd like to think I got some idea seeds from them that I could work with as an analogue to the War of Five Kings. I'm probably off, but what can one do?

Rambling aside, why not break from canon just a little bit and actually get excited about where the story will flow from there instead of having the ol' standard of "Canon but with 'X' replaced" where it's just curiosity and not actual interest and suspense?

Though then again, that might be better achieved by an author more skilled than I *wink, wink*

And before we being, let's get the legal portion over and done with.

Now then let's get the legal portion of this chapter up so I don't find myself sued for money I simply don't have. Especially since we all know by know how Martin feels about fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer** **:** This is a non-profit fan rendition of intellectual property owned by George R.R. Martin, HBO, Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, and Bandai Enter- Oh, no, wait, it's Funimation right now. Either way, please support the official release whenever possible.

 **Move Two: Palingenesis Reunion**

Two years have passed, to which Steffon had found to be odd due to the lack of seasons that normally encompassed a single year back in his old life, and the nearly three year old toddler awaited the birth of a new sibling to be born beneath the banner of House of Baratheon of King's Landing. In retrospect Steffon must thank the Entity, for lack of a better title, to allow the reincarnation of his half-sister Euphemia li Britannia as his younger full sister Joanna Baratheon of King's Landing. He needed to make up for the darling sibling that he had sullied her name in accident even though she had already forgiven him. In truth, he may never forgive himself for that mistake.

However, Joanna's birth only marked the downfall of any affection Cercei Lannister of Casterly Rock and Robert Baratheon First of His Name had for each other. Rather, both had become distant from one another as Robert idolized his heroic past and became obsessed with what could have been, much to Cercei's chagrin. Likewise, Cercei became more busied with her privileged position at the expense of the Smallfolk and all others who were not Lannister of Casterly Rock. It would appear that the knowledge of the coming of the Others and Steffon's role in their defeat is what kept them civil behind closed doors of the Red Keep, if barely.

Steffon strongly suspected that his birth mother and maternal uncle Jamie Lannister of Casterly Rock may have had a disturbingly strong relation than what was expected of them as twin siblings of a great house. When they and Robert had returned from their two-week stay at the Greenstone of Eastermont, Cercei had a kind of glow that only deepened his suspicions. The same kind of glow that Jamie attempted to hide from his vissage as he was present to the royal birth but the reincarnate knew better, much to the younger's chagrin.

At least he had one sibling that was full blooded and not the end result of incestuous inbreeding so he was thankful. In fact, many were awed at how dotful he was towards Joanna at such a young age when similar children would be more jealous. Though in consideration of the training Steffon found himself under the supervision of Robert, those moments of near tranquility were relished greatly since it helped keep him sane. Of course, Steffon's past life was not as physically demanding as it was in this new world due to the technological limitations present compared to his old life and could not command as he used to, nor fight since there was a significant lack of industry that would make a Knightmare Frame possible.

Yet, the praise of how dotful he was towards Joanna were the only kind words given since his reincarnation. Though he was black of hair as Robert, the eyes were too suggestive that he was not trueborn. Even if Robert had decreed that Steffon was his trueborn heir, there have been whispers and rumors that plagued both Steffon's and Joanna's lives since she also kept her bluish violet eyes from her previous life. Speculations that they were little more than bastards from Cercei's own trysts with some unknown lover, perhaps one descended of the Targaryen line or even more absurd as to be the spawn of Rhaegar Targaryen's ghost. In all honesty, Steffon would have liked for those rumors to be true over the possible reality.

And then the child was born, a wail that signified that the birth was complete and a new member of House Baratheon of King's Landing had entered the world. Almost with perfect timing, Robert had returned from the hunt with a trophy to celebrate and honor the birth, or so he claimed. Like before, Steffon was ushered towards the room to which the new baby was born though this time with Joanna in tow.

Then time stood still, as if commanded by a deity on high to halt as all creation was frozen in this singular moment. All but Steffon and Joanna whom found themselves returned to the bodies of their previous lives and free to move.

"W-what's going on?" Euphemia asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure." Lelouch replied. "But it feels almost like when you were reincarnated. Different, yet similar."

"Did-" Euphemia began as she feared the worst.

" **None from your old world have passed since your reincarnation.** " The voice of the Entity boomed. Both Lelouch and Euphemia turned to see that the origin of the voice erupted from Robert's lips. " **There is but one more of the dead who wished to be by your side for the war to come.** " This time, the words came from Jamie's own lips.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch nearly demanded. "Who?"

"Brother..?" The inquiry was answered as both Lelouch and Euphemia turned to face a youth no more than sixteen years with locks of brown hair and violet eyes.

"Lelouch? Who's that?" Euphemia asked, unfamiliar with the young boy.

"His name is Rolo." Lelouch answered. "Another one of my victims."

"No, brother!" Rolo protested. "I-"

" **He will be your lance.** " The voice of the Entity now boomed from Cercei's lips. " **Just as she will be your shield for the war to come.** "

"My new mother would beg to differ to the latter." Lelouch joked darkly, as he is well aware of how Cercei had groomed and planned to groom Joanna into a lady of the court. "But still, why go to such elaborate lengths? I know that we have a contract, but you ARE a god first and foremost."

"Yes, if you are so worried about what's to come, why not directly involve yourself?" Euphemia asked as well. Meanwhile, Rolo wished that he had actually asked such questions before he came to this world.

" **Though vast my powers, my influence is limited within this world.** " The Entity spoke, now through muzzle of a rat that hid within the shadows of the chamber. " **Even the Guardians of this world are but in bondage to ancient laws and rituals that prevent such direct involvement. Such aid will not come direct from their hands, or else face the wrath of a greater power.** "

"That's little comfort for our case." Lelouch mused.

" **They are not words of comfort, but of warning.** " The Entity spoke again through that of a fly. " **Do not depend upon divine aid for the war to come, lest the cost be too great for your soul to bear. Instead, be as heroes yourselves and forge your own victory against the Others.** "

"I had reasoned as such since this whole affair had begun." Lelouch added. "And on a similar subject, I assume that you know full well the circumstances for Rolo's reincarnation?"

"Circumstances?" Rolo inquired as Euphemia was equally curious from such words.

" **Though limited, my influence is enough to alter the smallest of changes.** " The Entity now spoke through a midwife. " **Certain chances, certain choices can be altered slightest for any predestined outcome. For the boy now born was not alone.** "

"That really doesn't change the fact that he's likely the product of incest." Lelouch countered.

"Our new mother?!" Euphemia gasped. Rolo was just as shocked from the possibility as he mentally chastised himself to ask such questions more beforehand.

" **Fathers they do not share.** " The Entity now spoke through another Red Keep servant. " **Though the boy is indeed of incestuous copulation, and king lay with cousin, conception had indeed occurred between Robert and Cercei in the false plot to hide the boy's true parentage. Thus, they are fraternal.** "

"Oh our new mother's not going to like this." Lelouch sighed, to which Euphemia was in agreement. "I'm starting to wonder if this was really an improvement over our past lives, parent wise."

Rolo, for his part, had needed to mentally recover.

" **In this affair, expect no more of my hand.** " The Entity spoke from the lips of the newborn prince. " **All others will be of incestuous congress.** "

"So we should expect no more familiar faces then?"

" **There are other reincarnations of the dead, but he is the last.** " The Entity now spoke from all those within the room. " **From such an avenue forever more, by mortal hands it must be done.** "

And then time resumed as both Steffon and Joanna found themselves returned to their new selves. Cercei then cried out in renewed labor to the surprise of all in witness. From such an upturn of events, the royal siblings and their new father were ushered out of the chamber as midwives and servants helped in the unexpected delivery.

"If I had known, I would have taken that boar as well!" Robert joked.

Time enough, Rolo was reincarnated as Orys Baratheon of King's Landing, fraternal twin of Joffery Baratheon of King's Landing.

* * *

Yep, that was the brain fart that I had and even I have to admit, it's wasn't the best approach. But again, first time in the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fanfiction so it's bound to be less than well written and engaging. Granted, I made it a little bit more like A Song of Ice and Fire for depth but still, not the best offering of the subject considering my limited wiki knowledge of the franchise.

And yes, it's a bit of a cop-out what with both Euphemia and Rolo being reincarnated as Steffon's/Lelouch's full blooded siblings in what would have been Deliverance on a bad day, but I might as well throw him a bone. And yes, Rolo's geass will be changed into something else just like Lelouch's and no, I have no clear idea what that new power will be. Though I do have a few candidates on that particular matter so it's pretty much up in the air at the moment.

Didn't really go into too much detail into the changes to the canon other than a throwaway line or two, but I figured that I'd let the audience use their imaginations and interpret them as they'd like, since they apparently know better than I do on that particular subject. Take that as you will.

As for those other reincarnation, with those of adequate pattern recognition would have no doubt noticed, I do have one solid confirmation but I wouldn't mind a few second opinions on the matter. So which of the following would be most preferred?

Shirley Frey

Shirley Flowers

Shirley Seaworth

Shirley Arryn

Shirley of King's Landing

Shirley Waters

Or do any of you have better ideas on that matter?

So until next time, which might actually be a while for this particular fanfic project to be honest, flames and brutally honest reviews are not necessary, I already noted how bad this chapter probably is so it's just being repetitive.


	3. Metempsychosis Beginnings

**The Byronic Prince of Dragonstone**

Personally, I don't know why I haven't thought of this idea earlier. But then again, when are brainfarts ever conveniently timed? Especially consecutive brain farts. Though I have a strong feeling that it's not going to be popular, based upon the reviews of the last chapter and such. Still, arguably, it should put a plug in a plothole or two for those who prefer a retelling of canon instead of something different and unexpected, even unique, but more difficult to construct.

I'm not saying that I can do something that well, just for the record. And speaking of record, let's take a look at the reviews since last we met in this fanfiction brainfart of mine.

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky** – Well, it is a rough first foray into Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire, so it's understandably rough. Really need to hit those books since I have them. The Entity is little more than a deus ex machina, something to give excuse to get Code Geass characters into the story and little else. Once I get back on the horse, they're on their own and not in a good way ;)

Still, I'm sorry that my interpretation of this little used crossover idea is not your cup of tea, but nobody's forcing you to read it. I'm sure you can come up with a better execution than I *hint, hint*.

 **Paxloria** – Just being honest. I don't forsee a regular publishing schedule for this fanfiction brainfart in the forseeable future.

Granted, I never had one, but whatever. I'm just odd like that.

 **Yusuke Kurosaki** – I'm glad that you enjoyed this odd little brainfart of mine.

 **thunder18** – Well look at this? Wish granted! Don't get too used to it though…

And we're skipping helkil, not a big fan of Shirley by the look of things…

 **Guest** – Yeah… I'm not exactly comfortable going that route to be honest, doujin browser search history aside. Though to be honest, I wouldn't be too opposed to Euphie being the instigator of such a bizarre relationship with Lelouch being the hesitant half and using a third party to skirt some of the moral and legal *Shirley hammer thwack* OW! Okay, okay, I'll never talk about that one again. Jeeze, some people, am I right?

 **Angelfaux** – Thank the Seven for this surprise, am I right?

And also holy *bleep*, did everyone like Shirley Arryn over, like, everything else. Heck, only one opted for Seaworth and that's just an 'either/or' vote. Granted, before I wrote this chapter but after I had the idea that inspired its creation, I tickled a fancy of Shirley being Petyr Baelish's bastard. Good thing I didn't go through with it, eh? And speaking of good things- well, from a certain point of view of course….

 **Disclaimer** **:** This is a non-profit fan rendition of intellectual property owned by George R.R. Martin, HBO, Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, and Funimation. Please support the official release whenever possible.

 **Move Negative One: Metempsychosis Beginnings**

Her eyes have grown heavy, her breathing swallowed, her skin slowly cooled. She knew that she was going to die, and there was little she nor Lelouch could do to reverse such a fate. There would have been time, but that had past too soon. She would soon see her father in heaven; her only regret was to leave both Lelouch and her mother behind in sorrow. Yet, he still commanded her to live with that strange power in his left eye, in abject refusal of what was now inevitable.

"No matter how many times I'm reborn…" She struggled to speak. "…I'm sure I'll… fall in love with you again, Lulu… This… is fate, right…?"

"Don't die, Shirley!" He ordered in desperation, in tears, again and again to no avail. "Don't die! Don't die!"

"So, it's okay, right, Lulu?" Shirley spoke once more. "That I fall in love with you when I'm reborn." She soon felt like the great weight of mortality, of living, slowly lifted from her chest as she felt morbid peace. "No matter… how many times… I'll… fall in… love with you…" And her eyes finally closed.

 **AWAKEN, SHIRLEY FENETTE!**

Shirley opened her eyes in reflex from the voice that echoed in her mind, only to find herself within an empty void. She thought herself alone in the strange emptiness, until she spied a wedding bed occupied with an elderly man in his mid-sixties and a young woman that was less than a third his age.

"I-I'm sorry!" Shirley covered her eyes and looked away; her cheeks beat red from embarrassment. Then, she realized that she could feel the warmth of her cheeks. But how was that possible? She had died from blood loss, had she not?

" **Shy away not this new reality, Shirley Fenette.** " Shirley turned towards the familiar voice, the voice from earlier. From the source she found a strange entity; an alien, elderich presence of inferno and billowy fume, of brilliant light and deepest shadow, the form wreathed in the arms and tentacles of cephalopods in the most grotesque of manners.

"Wh-who are you?" Shirley's voice trembled. "What are you?"

" **I have no form, I have no name.** " The Presence replied. " **All I have, all that I am, all that is my own is purpose.** "

"A-and what's that?" Shirley further inquired, while deep within herself she panicked and asked why she asked a being that more than likely brought her back from the dead so many questions.

" **Many have asked for resolution, justice, and deliverance from a fate beyond their corporeal hands.** " The Presence began as it gestured towards the newlywed couple in their bed of consummation. " **Their Seven are unable to answer, only to follow design. A play forged by one far removed from them as they are to mortals. I have answered instead.** "

"Yo-you mean me?"

" **No.** " The Presence answered. " **You are to be his anchor. You know of him all too well.** "

As if by accident, Shirley blurted out "Lulu?"

" **Since you had past, his crusade had only grown in fire, his gambles heavy in price.** " The void then populated itself with scenes of Lelouch's attack on the Geass Directorate, the founding of the United Federation of Nations, the Second Battle of Tokyo, the destruction of the Sword of Akasha, the Siege of the Sky Fortress Damocles, and then finally his final execution of his Zero Requiem. " **In the depths of his loss, he forged a final stratagem with his enemy to become a martyr to bring about a true peace, but loathed and despised as a monster.** "

Shirley, though greatly numbed from the revelation that Lelouch Lamperouge was once a prince of the Britannian Empire, shouted. "Please! Don't let him die like that! I'll do anything to-"

" **His actions are now history. What past cannot be changed.** " The Presence interrupted. " **His final trick will not last. War will return to that world. Instead, I offered an accord: defeat the Others, and the peace gained through his sacrifice will be forever more.** "

"The Others?!" The elderly man exclaimed. "So they are more than tales to scare young children? They will return?!"

"Who are the Oth- ACK!" Shirley turned away quickly with her eyes covered, newly recalled the state of undress the newly wed were upon their bed.

" **Beings of eternal ice, eternal cold.** " The Presence answered. " **They have invaded before; they will invade again, soon. You will learn of the Others, if you wish.** "

Shirley faced the Presence in confusion as it continued. " **Before you lay your new parents, at the height of their wedding night.** "

"Eeww…" Shirley was understandably repulsed from the description. Few wished to know the details of one's conception, even fewer wished to witness.

" **Without intervention, the babe will be stillborn.** " The Presence continued, much to the horror of the oddly aged newlywed couple. " **If you choose, you will be reborn as that child, with all of your memories intact to aid your king**."

"Yo-you mean prince, do you not?" The elderly man spoke once more. "The Prince That Was Promised?"

" **No.** " The Presence answered. " **He is not the Prince That Was Promised. His song is not of Ice and Fire. He is, however, this world's best chance at victory for the war to come.** "

"Do I remember… everything?" Shirley cautiously asked. She had hoped that she would not remember this particular moment.

" **To better serve your king, yes.** " The Presence answered. " **The war to come against the Others will require all advantages.** "

"Will I see Lulu again?"

" **The babe, Steffon of House Baratheon of King's Landing, will pass to fever.** " The Presence replied. " **Your king will take his place and be reborn. You will meet him once again but a handful of years hence.** "

With a smile, Shirley approached her new parents and bowed. "I hope you will accept me as your daughter."

"Of course we will!" The young bride hugged her new daughter.

The new father, the elderly man, spoke to the Presence once more. "Will it be too much of me to assume that you do not wish us to reveal what we have seen here this night?"

" **I care little of the actions you do.** " The Presence answered. " **Only that the cards are assembled against the Others in victory. Your Seven, however, will not take to overt rebellion against destined history and will take measures to ensure that it will occur as planned. Consider such actions carefully.** "

"So uh…. How do I… 'reincarnate'?" Shirley wisely asked, still not comfortable over the fact that she was hugged by her new mother, who was undonned in attire of any sort.

" **Lay but a hand upon the womb and it shalt be done.** " Shirley gulped as she lightly touched her hand upon her new mother's stomach. Her new parents were blinded when she was engulfed in light, only to regain their sight when she was no longer present.

Surprising, it was the young maiden who spoke first. "Her name in her previous life, it was… Shirley was it not?"

" **Yes, Lysa Arryn.** " The Presence answered. " **She was once known as Shirley Fenette of Britannia. How she will be known in this life is to your discretion and your discretion alone.** "

Lysa then looked upon her new husband, of great age and fowl breath, and smiled. "Then perhaps upon her name day it be Shirley Arryn of the Eyrie?"

Jon Arryn nodded in agreement, before he turned towards the Presence as Lysa caressed her abdomen lovingly. " **Will our fortunes be just as strong, nameless god?** "

The Presence then darkly foreshadowed " **Be mindful of small digits.** " And in the blink of an eye, the personal chambers of the Lord and Lady of the Eyrie rippled back from the void.

When King Robert Beratheon, many a moon later, told of his Hand of the King ecstatic news of not only Steffon's miracle recovery but of his new destiny, Jon Arryn gave pause. He then spoke to his former ward of his own encounter with the Presence and wisely counseled the young sovereign of the same dire warning of the Seven should he speak of this revelation openly and widely. Robert never felt such a chill, but relented with heavy reluctance and decreed the same order of secrecy.

* * *

Yeah, I cheated when it came to that particular plot hole in the worst possible way. But I figured that I might as well give it a test ride and see how poorly received it will get before I eventually continue on with this overall odd brainfart of mine. Probably would have to make this non-canon if it's as negatively received as I perceived, based off the last reviews.

And I think that, barring any other sudden brain farts, the next time I come back to this little crack-project of mine would be the start of the canon events of Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. I do have a few ideas bouncing around in my head, but just need order, structure, and well EVERYTHING else before I can commit them to paper and really embarrass myself.

And I don't need flames or brutally honest reviews, I'm more than capable of doing that myself if my author notes are any indication.


	4. Gilgul Pact

**The Byronic Prince of Dragonstone**

Remember that first brain fart I had for this odd story of mine? Well here's another one. I figured that I should try a different location, give a little variety in this already cliché scenario by now. As for the character featured, well he's gonna be a curve ball not to mention justify this new location that so far hadn't seen any action and justify some artistic license to it.

But before we begin, let's take a look at the reviews from the last chapter.

 **Guest 2** – Yeah, it does have some potential, but it'll be a while before it's even realized, even longer for a better author then I to give it justice *hint, hint*.

 **Thunder18** – Glad that you liked the previous chapter. This one, well, it was completely unplanned until I read a few entries on both the Jogos Nhai and the Golden Empire of Yi Ti. Doubt that I'll get a similar inspiration down the line to be honest.

 **AnimeA55Kicker** – Well it's less chill and more like "don't insult the god, don't insult the god, don't insult the god". And no, the Entity isn't Death, though it does have some influence with the afterlife as evidence with previous reincarnations.

 **The King in White** – Yeah, Viagra ain't gonna help Jon Arryn with THAT shock in that particular department.

 **Junior VB** – Glad that you liked the chapter, bizarre as it is in setup alone.

Oh! Let's not forget the important legal stuff. I'm not made of money after all. If I was, why would I even be here?

 **Disclaimer** **:** This is a non-profit fan rendition of intellectual property owned by George R.R. Martin, HBO, Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, and Funimation. Please support the official release whenever possible.

 **Move Negative Two: Gilgul Pact**

Upon the northern hinterland YiTish village of the Golden Empire, several leagues away from Trader Town, were relieved of the latest Jogos Nhai raid by the Scarlet Emperor's imperial army. Yet for the village headman, it was not soon enough to prevent his only toddler son to be beaten into the earth courtesy of zorse hooves.

That night, before the shadow of the new moon and upon the Black Stone platform of his village to which the body of his son laid, he first prayed to the Maiden-Made-of-Light to return his son to him. Then to the Black Lion of Night in exchange for his own soul for his son to live again. Now he prayed for any divine intervention that would even listen to his prayers.

Something did answer as the headman found himself within an unnatural void, occupied only by the Black Stone platform and the body of his son, a long-haired YiTish-looking man with a lean yet powerful build, and an entity that was completely alien to all things known in theology; an elderich being of both light and shadow, flame and smoke, wreathed in alien feelers and devoid of any empathetic features unto which a mortal may relate to a god.

"Where am I?" The young man inquired the being, which was then did the headman noticed the red headpiece. Nobility perhaps?

" **Thine new world of the living.** " The alien divinity answered as it gestured to the headman's son. " **Thine new body to inhabit.** "

"D-Divine lordship!" The village headman interrupted in a panic. "I beseech thee to return my son, Wukong Fu, onto this mortal plane! In exchange, I-"

" **His spirit has passed from this realm, into another realm, another life.** " The headman's heart sank from the interruption. Was there no return for his only son? The alien divinity instead gestured towards the long-haired young man. " **This man shalt be reincarnated in your son's stead. Walk the path your child was destined to tread.** "

"And why should I?" The long-haired man countered. How could one be so bold as to reject such a divine gift? "I have already died back in my world, a world that is in peace. Why should I care for this one?"

" **Li Xingke,** " The divine shadow answered. " **If you wish for your empress to reign in peace, then complete this quest I giveth unto thee.** "

"Is that a threat?!"

" **With my influence, the peace of the martyr in your world shalt be everlasting. Without it, such a sacrifice shalt be for naught in but a few years.** " The entity clarified. " **In exchange, mature in this world. Train in the arts of combat and war, diplomacy and scholarship. Once you have mastered these skills, sharpened in the wars to come, head west ward towards the Sunset Kingdoms. From there, pass on your knowledge to the first prince of the new dynasty. Then, by his side, liberate the continent from the threat of the Others and their legions of Wights. Only then, will both worlds know true peace, ever lasting peace.** "

Xingke turned away from the entity, only to spy upon the form of the village headman as he gently cradled the corpse of the toddler. It took a few moments of self-reflection before the Chinese dead spoke to the headman. "What's your name?"

The headman looked up in shocked confusion before he answered. "W-Wukong Shen, my lord."

Xingke raised a hand. "I am no lord, Wukong Shen. I am as common as you are, mortal as you are." He then turned towards the presence and answered. "I accept."

In response, the feelers of the entity conjured a magnificent bastard long sword of ancient and alien design, the blade itself forged of Valyrian Steel with runic hieroglyphics of alien along the strong flats of the blade itself before the fuller. The hilt was cruciform in caricature, though the guard extended into the ricasso large enough for one to grasp onto, and terminated into the flanges. The true quillon of the hilt was that of a stylized qilin head while the false quillon was a stylized tianma head. The pommel was as a stylized throne with a human skull upon either side. " **This shalt become your weapon in the wars to come.** "

Xingke grasped onto the handle of the blade and swung the weapon around to gain a feel for the weapon. However he found something unsettling with it. "It weights as if it was nothing at all."

" **To you, it shall.** " The presence answered. " **To your new father, it shalt weight no more, no less than the mortal swords of this world. To all others, an impossible labor. Such a blade shalt be valuable to many a warrior, gird its safety for there will be no other.** "

The entity then extended an arm and blessed Wukong Shen with fabulous jewels and precious metals. " **For his first master, Wukong Shen. Other lessons must be earned through his merit and his acquisition of treasure and rewards.** "

Xingke then turned back towards the presence. " **Will I remember my old life?** "

" **The knowledge you gain shalt be precious resources for the war with the Others, thus it shalt not be lost in reincarnation.** " The divine shadow answered. " **They will equally be essential once your path finally crosses with the first dynastic prince.** "

"Will he be a brat?"

" **You have met his spirit before.** " The entity answered cryptically. " **You have known him as revolutionary, dictator, and now martyr.** "

Xingke then turned, wide eyed. " **You mean-** "

" **The architect of the peace you shall have your empress enjoy everlasting.** " The presence answered.

"A thousand gratitudes I give unto thee, your divine lordship!" Wukong Shen exclaimed in religious fervor. "A shrine- no, a temple I will build for your glory for this miracle thine hath blessed-"

The divine shadow interrupted with but a gesture. " **I need no form of worship, Wukong Shen. I simply answer questions the Guardians of this world and many others are unwilling to answer. I am beyond the need for temples, beyond the need for prayer, beyond the need for worshipers, beyond the need for form and name. I simply am.** "

"Then I shall call you 'The Beyonder'." Xingke declared in a moment of inspiration.

" **If that is what you desire, then let it be so.** " The presence, newly dubbed The Beyonder, replied. It then gestured to the still form of the toddler. " **Simply touch the body and you shalt be born anew.** "

Xingke merely nodded as he knelt before the body of Wukong Fu. However, he turned towards Wukong Shen and spoke. "I hope you teach me well, father."

Wukong Shen nearly cried as he answered. "I will, son." The moment Xingke touched Wukong Fu's body, a brilliant light blinded Wukong Shen. When the light died down, he had returned to the mortal world beneath the shadow of the new moon. A moment later, Wukong Fu's body, fully recovered from the fatal injuries of his death, stirred.

Several decades later, upon a cliff overlooking the Jade Sea, a grown Wukong Fu looked upon the rising sun. He had mastered all available forms of combat of Yi Ti, learned all scholarly knowledge within his reach, fought in battles both victorious and routed, wars won and lost, traveled Essos as far as his fortune could carry him.

From his side, he unsheathed the Sword of the Beyonder into a mid-guard before he raised the blade into a single-handed high guard with the tip of the flat against the leather bracer upon his left arm, then back into the mid-guard. Wukong Fu then raised the sword upwards and placed the palm of his left hand against the false ricasso before a two handed flip returned the sword into a sheathing position. With a reverse grip upon the bastard long sword, Wukong Fu unsheathed the weapon into a single handed spin that performed several revolutions against imagined enemies before it was swung behind his back and then pulled the sword into a downward swing towards the imagined enemy's left, followed by a downward swing towards the enemy's right. With the sword returned to an upright position, Wukong Fu placed the palm of his left hand upon the false ricasso once again before it was flipped into a sheathing position.

Wukong Fu then looked down upon his right hand and observed how it clenched and unclenched itself, memories flooded before him before he looked back up. He was ready to travel to Westeros.

* * *

A bonus internet cookie for those who can successfully guess those two references, though I'm sure a few of you might have realized by now. Trust me when I say trying to describe it was a bit of an issue due to my lacking familiarity with the corrected terminology used.

Anywho, this one is even further back in time. Long enough for Xingke to be a seasoned veteran of the wars of Essos and to be a real boon to Lelou- I mean Steffon when it's time to head to the Wall and kill some Others and Wights. Not sure how far back, but I'll leave it to your imaginations.

That is, unless too many people don't like this chapter, in which case consider it non-canon. Can't expect lighting to strike twice, shall we? Still, don't expect another chapter for this odd brainfart of mine too soon. It'll probably be faster if you write the story yourself, though let's not forget credits for the inspiration.

As always, I am bashing myself enough to make me question my self-esteem so flames and brutally honest reviews are redundant at this point.


	5. Before a Divine Looking Glass

**The Byronic Prince of Dragonstone**

Yeah, this was another brain worm that just burrowed itself into skull until it annoyed me enough to write it down on paper, or as the saying goes. Though I think this just might be a long time coming for some, but if it gets enough negative responses then it probably wouldn't be considered story canon and recategorized as such.

Speaking of responses….

 **KisaragiKei** – Glad that you liked it.

 **Zeroneko** – Oh boy, is your wish gonna be granted in this chapter!

Before we move on, yet again, the legal requirements that don't get me sued.

 **Disclaimer** **:** This is a non-profit fan rendition of intellectual property owned by George R.R. Martin, HBO, Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, and Funimation. Please support the official release whenever possible.

 **Move Zero: Before a Divine Looking Glass**

Within the vast orchards of Orange Trees, the cyborg Jeremiah Gottwald cultivated the fruit that was once the bane of his existence long ago, an "alternative" Gilbert G.P. Guilford had implied as insult all those years ago. Now, he lives in content peace with Anya and Sayako, and yet there is a thought in the back of his mind in regards to his former sovereign. To be exact, could there have been more he could have done to turn him him from the Zero Requiem? No, if he was able to be by his lord's side and gird him from the betrayal of the Black Knights? Perhaps if he was even in the same conference room and blown Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia's proposal to the Black Knights and have them reject the offer? After all, Villetta had chosen her side.

Either way, what's past was past and there was little more than reminisce and ponder "what if" scenarios of how he could have served his lord better. Yet one still persisted in his mind; if he was given the chance to go back into the past, would he take the chance and what could he do to alter his lord's fate?

It was that small thought, one that had appeared over and over again throughout the succeeding years, that came to mind amongst the orange grove when he, Anya, and Sayako were blinded by an alien light. The light subdued to less blinding levels to reveal a strange anomaly; a maelstrom of primal energies and shadows of impossible tones and colors. No, it was a gate. And from that gate came a strange being that gave off a divine aura.

The being had a centaur-like caricature, but the main body was less equine and more felid, in particular it was that of a lion with a humanoid torso that was equally as that of the jungle king, its brilliant red mane was combed and swept back as it grew not only upon the being's head, but also down the spine of both the humanoid torso and the upper back of the felid torso. However, such a feature was difficult for unaugmented humans to discover beneath the veil of segmented plate armor that flowed over the felid torso as if it were a cavalry barding, even greaves were molded to more fit the felid anatomy though the armor design itself suggested a more ancient origin than Greco-Roman. The humanoid torso, however, was lightly armored in comparison, as if it wished to showcase the Adonis-like physique of the otherwise felid being. The vanbraces upon both forearms, the pauldrons upon both shoulders, and the massive belt wrapped around what would have been the hips that protected largely the abdomen of the humanoid torso. This armored belt also appeared to have served as the equivalent peytral armor for cavalry, left much of the humanoid torso exposed. Yet these designs also heavily suggested a more ancient culture upon which they were forged.

Jeremiah, Sayako, and Anya readied themselves for confrontation when the being raised its hand to halt their actions mid-movement. " **Gird thyselves from thine own aggression, children of mortal coil, for I ferry not unto thee tidings of ill-will. Before thee stands Kalbu Rabu; the God of Heroes, and I come in the stead of another divinity to beseech aid upon thee in quest.** "

"A god..?" Anya question aloud, as the faint memories of the World of C still haunt her still. Sayako was equally perplexed from what is before them.

"Whatever you wish of us, god of heroes, such days are long behind us." And with such words uttered, the cyborg turned to walk away.

" **Answer me thusly, demi-golem; thy wish to serve thine king?** " The inquiry caused Jerimiah to pause in mid-step.

"My king died long ago." Jerimiah answered solemnly, words that both Anya and Sayako felt to their very bones.

" **In this realm, verily. But in another, he is but amongst the living and in need of your aid.** " Jerimiah then faced Kalbu Rabu with eyes wide with astonishment.

"Lelouch lives?!" He nearly cried out, when reality then settled upon his mind. "But what use is one of my own age?"

Kalbu Rabu shook his head in disagreement. " **Thine physique shalt be as great as your will to serve, demi-golem.** " An in but an instant, Jerimiah found himself in his more youthful, able bodied self once more, and in equal shock. " **Thine companions shalt be blessed as well, if they so choose to sojourn; thy alone shalt be required of thee.** "

"I-I cannot thank you enough for this chance to-" Jerimiah began before Kalbu Rabu gestured silence.

" **I be not a charitable deity, demi-golem. Thine gifts not be given so freely, but be earned through will and merit alone in many a trial. Verily be my actions as god of heroes.** " Kalbu Rabu explained.

"Gifts?" Sayako asked. "Jerimiah-san will be given more than one?"

Kalbu Rabu nodded. " **Present thine blades, demi-golem.** " With some prudent reluctance, Jerimiah presented his wrist blades to the deity, and with a flash the talons of Kalbu Rabu scratched the body of the blades from the hilt to the tip. But what radiated from the action were not deep grooves of imperfection, but a wave of transmutation that converted the steel blades into a metal that was pale as milk glass. " **With these blades, mortal armor be as little as air; no opponent will resist the power of your new sword.** " And with another lightning jab, this time to Jerimiah's cybernetic eye, another wave of magic flowed from Kalbu Rabu's talon and over the cyborg's body. " **Now all thine body shalt be as your own flesh, implants made by mortal means shalt be repaired as thine own body heals. A useful advantage in the realm you are to appear.** "

Kalbu Rabu then motioned Sayako forward. " **Thine kunai blades.** " The Japanese maid, disturbed at how this being had known about her own weapons, presented them to the otherworldy deity. With but a tap of its talons, Kalbu Rabu's magic rippled across all of her kunai; the metallic black sheen replaced with the same milk glass paleness as Jerimiah's wrist blades. " **Thine kunai shalt penetrate any mortal armor before thee and shalt return to thine master's grip with but a gesture.** "

Sayako admitted internally that such an ability would be extremely useful; it was such a bother to relocate missed kunai throws. Her youthful beauty regained was also a nice bonus.

Kalbu Rabu then gifted Anya a buckler. " **From such a trinket shalt emerge a great aegis to guard those beneath thine care, young one.** "

"What would happen if we do fail these trials?" Anya asked logically.

" **Thine shalt be barren of my blessings, and return thee to thine grove with none the wiser of thine absence.** " Kalbu Rabu then gestured to the strange tear in space. " **If you wish to begin thine trials, step through and be spirited to another world.** "

Almost without hesitation, Jerimiah stepped through the threshold. Anya and Sayako quickly followed.

* * *

And here's Jerimiah's entry into the world of Westeros. Yes, you can stop screaming like crazed fangirls.

I had the odd thought of how would The Beyonder be able to bring any of the still-living Code Geass characters, even though that it's been revealed that only the deceased may pass over. Then I had the thought of "why not another god?" and in came Kalbu Rabu. And in case you haven't noticed by now, these generally nonaligned deities have a kind of work to their miracles: With the Beyonder, it's through a pact or vow, not unlike the contracts with C.C., V.V. and everything related to Geass and the World of C. With Kalbu Rabu, it's proving oneself worthy of such gifts through trials and tribulations before the main quest would even begin. I figured that it would be interesting to note that there are limitations of what these gods could do for mortals blessings-wise, I mean it wouldn't be interesting if they were given willy nilly and all.

And yes, I know that this one is dreadfully short, and probably a bit OOC now that I think about it. The idea didn't really give much inspiration to expand more other than the "We need your help, here's some stuff to play around with, now follow me" kind of thing. Granted, I had thought about Kalbu Rabu appearing at some gathering celebrating the death of the Demon Emperor, perhaps even have Kallen jump in as well, but that'll just raise more problems than it would solve so I figured that this would be more suitable.

Still, if no one likes it enough, it can be quickly regulated as non-canon as well. Though considering how many reviews I've had in one of my other Code Geass fanfiction that practically begged for Jerimiah's inclusion into the other world, I kinda doubt it.

And neither flames nor brutally honest reviews are needed, I've already covered it so just spend that energy somewhere else. Like the FCC or EA like everyone else is doing nowadays. It's not like they don't deserve it.


End file.
